


[Podfic] world's tallest self-supporting tower

by philologique



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, a tiny love story about a boy and a city and summer and projecting emotions onto sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philologique/pseuds/philologique
Summary: Coming back to Scottsdale has always been a relief, like something in his chest goes quiet that never really does until he’s back in the desert. It’s the kind of quiet that only comes with being at home, and it’s not that he doesn’t feel that this time, but-Auston doesn’t know.





	[Podfic] world's tallest self-supporting tower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [world’s tallest self-supporting tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442174) by [theundiagnosable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theundiagnosable/pseuds/theundiagnosable). 



> I recently went back to a place that used be home and felt a pressing urge to record [theundiagnosable's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theundiagnosable/pseuds/theundiagnosable) wonderful fic, [world's tallest self-supporting tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442174</p>), when I got back. This is my first completed podfic! If you liked the story, please leave a comment with the author!

**Download** m4b [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kmednjpsexm3o2y/%5Bpodfic%20-%20hockey%5D%20world%27s%20tallest%20self-supporting%20tower.m4b?dl=0) _(dropbox link)_

Size: 11:1 MB

Length: 13:11

 **Streaming:**


End file.
